


Now It All Makes Sense

by christinawithav



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss between Tom and Rachel from Ruskov's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now It All Makes Sense

Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT

AN: I watch the kissing scene over and over again and this fic popped into my head. I wish I could find a beta reader I'm sorry for all the errors.

He sat in his office smoking a cigar and since tonight was a special night it felt especially great as months of planning and hoping were finally paying off.

Doctor Rachel Scott was on her way.

She had finally perfected a vaccine on the greatest plague to ravage the Earth and working with Neil Sorenson, the doctor he had found in Norway while they had been on a mission to restock supplies they would test it to make sure it worked and the find ways to mass produce it.

He would be able to control who got it and how fast the value would increase daily and he would be a wealthy man.

Capturing Captain Chandler had been just a fantastic, unexpected bonus.

Then the door opened and his soldiers brought Doctor Scott in, he put out his cigar and stood up she stood there and though she tried to look completely calm he could see some fear.

She was beautiful and he had to admit brave anyone else likely would've been crying in this kind of situation.

"Doctor Scott, "How long I've waited to welcome you abroad Vyerni."

"Before we talk any further I won't do any kind of work until I see your prisoners."

He nodded, "Of course it was expected."

He motioned to one of his men who opened the back door to the room and brought Chandler and the other man they had captured into the room. Chandler raised his head and shock came to his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

What happened next, Ruskov knew he'd never forget as long as he lived, Doctor Scott's face went to relieved and then desire as she rushed to Captain Chandler and kissed him. There was no hesitation as Chandler responded and it quickly turned passionate.

The two clung together as if they were each other's lifelines kissing like they had been separated forever instead of only a few hours.

He'd never seen two people display such passion but the way the clung to each other spoke of something far deeper.

It spoke of two people deeply in love.

Everything clicked into place; why Doctor Scott had agreed to come here and why all this time Captain Chandler had refused to give her up.

It wasn't Chandler's desire to save the world or keep the vaccine so what was left of the United States navy could play hero, it was the love Chandler had for his woman, the determination a man had to keep the one he loved safe always.

He felt his respect for Chandler go up a few more notches. No true man would ever give up what belonged to him and Captain Chandler had not done that.

He motioned for his men to pull the two apart as they showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. although it took some force as the two resisted.

"Well, well now I understand why the good Doctor was so eager to join us." He motioned for Chandler and his companion to be taken back to their cell.

"The deal was me for them." She tried not to sound upset.

"Not until I confirm that you delivered what I requested."

"I assume you have a lab?"

"Of course." He motioned for someone to take her down there.

Alone again he sat back down, what an interesting turn of events!

Maybe you could use the love the doctor and captain shared to convince Chandler to work with him, it was very seldom he met a worthy adversary but Captain Thomas Chandler was that.

He lit another cigar, Life was about to get very good.


End file.
